


New meetings and mochi

by Jillagain



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Hide and Seek, first crushes, girls having fun time, ozai pretending to be a good dad, slumber parties, ursa having none of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillagain/pseuds/Jillagain
Summary: He finds her humming (badly) and kicking her feet among the dozens of dolphin koi living their fountain lives. Her black hair has been let loose, cascading down her back like a river of spilled ink. Were he one of the poet's mom was enthralled with, he might make a sonnet or haiku...but that’s dumb.And she’s dumb.He thinks she notices him cause at one point, she stops humming and doesn’t start up again.“What are you doing out here?”Mai shrugs, as if it was a complete answer to his query.“Well?”“Ty Lee kicks in her sleep.”
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	New meetings and mochi

As far as the first rebellions against the Princess, Azula goes, Mai shoving a piece of mochi into her face and swallowing without tasting probably was not the most elegant or significant.

When a personal scroll bearing the royal family insignia appears, most open it right away. That's what Michi did the second the royal messenger began making his way back to the palace.

“Mai, darling, come here.”

The call came when she had been in the middle of practicing her characters. She was careful to blot off any extra ink to achieve the correct lift favored by the elite. Without a sigh, even if Mai wanted to, she picked herself up and followed Michi’s voice into the formal sitting room.

“This is wonderful news; My daughter has been invited to Princess Azula’s first sleepover.” Michi looked like she wanted to dance in excitement if only polite society hadn’t outlawed it years ago. “Wait till your Father hears about this.”

Mai clenches her hand behind her. Her thoughts floating back to that very afternoon at the Royal Fire Academy for girls when for no reason, Azula felt the need to set Ty Lee's sister's braids on fire. The five sisters were inconsolable for the rest of the afternoon and their Sifu was forced to open the windows to air out the classroom.

“But Mother-” Mai starts.

“What have I told you about ‘buts’ Mai, nobody likes them. Besides what could you possibly have to complain about? You’re going to stay at the palace where only the most elite of the elite get the pleasure of setting foot on.”

Mai wants to tell mother if she is so excited, why doesn’t she attend the sleepover? The thwap of the switch might even be worth it. No, that would lead to further frustrations, so instead, Mai relaxes her hand and begins to clench it rhythmically. She is grateful for the little sense of control it instills in her mind.

Michi promises her daughter they would continue this conversation later with Father, giving Mai the chance to scamper back to her homework. Grateful for a few moments of peace, Mai allows her thoughts to wander off towards the garden where she’d stashed a few knives. If she was careful, perhaps she’d have the time to fetch them and practice her aim in secret. There were only so many holes in the walls before somebody noticed.

The distraction was short-lived when Michi returned with her vibrant silk embroidery. Mother’s footsteps were soft, but Mai had become better and better at noticing them after years of training. Snapping back to her work Mai pretended to be the perfect Fire Nation daughter: diligent and quiet.

A familiar silence hung over the working pair, each bowed and focused on their work as was customary. Every now and then, Michi would check her daughter's progress and, as always, was quick to point out the many mistakes in Mai’s penmanship.

She wants to frown, to try one of the scowls she has seen other girls use. Sifu would not care about the little mistakes and would only take off a point or two, but Michi had higher standards than most.

For every mistake or deviation in stroke order, Michi demanded that it be done an additional five times, much to Mai's annoyance. The homework was supposed to be simple: practice ten different characters ten times and read lines 135-187 in the assigned text.

By the time Mai was done her wrist feels numb from practicing tiny strokes. One last check by Michi and Mai quickly walked as fast as she could without technically running back to the gardens. Behind a tree and tucked into the farthest corner, she retrieved her knives initially gifted to her from her uncle. The steel was of the highest quality and reflected the world in its tiny viewpoint.

Lately, her aim had improved along with her strength, Mai could pierce the wood instead of watching the knives bounce off pathetically. The dimming light was a set reminder for the little time she had to work, to enjoy how the blades shot out from her body with a precise aim and goal.

Ukano returned home promptly just as the fires of Caldera started to flicker alive. There he would be greeted by the family’s housekeeper's sharp face: informing him of any changes in the house or what he had missed. Today she handed over the Royal Scroll inviting Mai to her first sleepover. After reading the contents, Ukano sent a runner down to the market for the freshest looking fruits. A treat for his perfect little Mai.

“I’m so proud of my daughter,” Ukano announced with a bark. He had changed out of his work clothes into something more appropriate to sit down and eat with his family. 

“I was right for you to befriend Princess Azula, wasn’t I?”

“Of course, darling, it was excellent advice.”

Mai does not mention that Azula does exactly what Azula wants and expects the world to bend towards her will. She helps herself to another smoked sea slug the servants had prepared specially for her. Like many times before, befriending royalty had its merits.

“Has anyone else been invited?” Ukano motions towards his near-empty teacup, which is filled promptly.

“The letter did not go into specifics.”

“Shame. It would be helpful to know who else the Princess considers friends.”

“Darling if the night goes well, we might have the chance to invite the Princess over for another sleepover.”

It was hard to ignore her parents' blatant social-climbing especially when it was through her, they climbed. Usually, Mai would sit back, turn off her brain off, and rely on base instincts and emotions to get her through dinner.

“Mai,” Ukano’s measured voice snaps Mai to attention, almost losing her rice and steamed vegetables in the process. “Do you think Princess Azula would ever like to stay here?”

She shrugs unknowingly. Azula was very particular about certain things: from her hair to her bending forms, anything less than perfect was worthless and, therefore, beneath her. Then again, it’s common knowledge that Azula loved to torment those around her and might jump at the chance to bully her friends in their own homes.

“Make sure the night goes well.” Michi advices when she reaches over to take the remaining sea slug. “And that’s enough. Your new wardrobe is supposed to last you the next two years, and with the way you're growing-”

.-.-.-.-.-

School is normal. Before morning classes, Mai's annoying classmates gave her a wide birth. Even better none of the older girls flocked towards her homeroom eager to know if the rumors were true. Was Princess Azula really having a sleepover?

“Mai it’s horrible!” Out of the corner of her eyes Mai managed spotted a tinypink flash that quickly threw its arms around her and into a tight hug. 

“Horrible! You remember when Azula played that hilarious prank on my sisters, right?”

“That was yesterday Ty Lee, and get off you’re wrinkling my uniform.” Ty lee reluctantly removes herself from Mai.

“Yeah well, you know how everyone makes a big deal about us being identical. Mommy and Daddy forced me to get a haircut along with the rest of my sisters.” Upon further inspection, Ty Lee looked different; her prized hair normally braided and put into a ponytail now not long enough to make it into a proper top knot. But she still looked cute; that was the thing about Ty Lee she looked adorable in everything.

“I can’t even pull it back.” Large tears began to pool at the corner of Ty Lee’s eyes.

This is where she should offer a kind word. To call out Ty Lee’s parents for once again, forcing their daughter into a matched set. But there’s nothing Ty Lee could do. What was done was done, and it would be a few years before her hair grew back to its desired length. Mai places what she hopes is a comforting arm on Ty Lee and gives the briefest squeeze.

An acknowledgment that Ty Lee’s pain was noticed.

Luckily, her friend smiles small and wipes the tears on her uniform sleeve. The gong would ring soon, and classes would begin leaving them with little chance to talk about what to expect that evening.

.-.--.-.-  
“I told you, didn’t I tell you? Dad lets me use the royal palanquin whenever I want, and they have to listen.”

In true Azula fashion, the spectacle was everything. Once classes were dismissed for the day, Azula shoved her friends away from their lockers, giving them no chance to slip out of their school shoes.

“You won’t need them!”

It’s as much as a promise Azula was capable of giving and Mai gave in and allowed herself to be pushed and dragged around the corridors and out into the entrance. Before the entire school, servants prepared a large red palanquin trimmed with gold and fluffiest looking pillows Mai had ever seen.

Besides them, a unit of the highest ranking soldiers stood at attention ready to protect and serve should some citizen dare think about hurting a royal family member. Mai thinks it’s a little over the top, at max Azula needed four guards, maybe even less.

The girls piled into the palanquin Ty Lee owing and awing to Azula’s delight. At the same time, Mai almost trips and loses herself in the pile of pillows. Azula laughs and throws a few out for the guards to deal with, allowing the three girls to settle inside the wooded carriage.  
Mai’s pretty sure that one hit the pavement, thus ending its career of royal carriage pillow.

“I bet you’ve never even been in a palanquin before, have you girls.” It’s not so much a question but a boast, one that Mai has learned to let roll off her shoulder. They shake their heads.

“Well what are you waiting for? Hurry on home.”

That instant, the furnished wood beneath her begins to shift. The carriage is lifted off the ground in a jerking motion, and both Mai and Ty lee reach out to gather their balance. It’s strange to be moving but not walking. Even stranger to see Caldera’s familiar sights from a new angle. How would she have to adjust her wrist to account for the added height? But before Mai can start eyeing distances and angels, Azula pulls the silk boundary cutting them off and everyone below them.

Mai blinks and turns towards Ty Lee, who has engulfed one pillow to squeeze the life out of it.

“You’re so lucky Azula. This is so cool. My sisters are going to be so jealous!”

“I know, and they should be. Mai, aren’t you jealous?”

“Can you make them do double time?” That would be fun to watch.  
With her eyes wide and mouth dropped, Azula considered it a moment then stuck her head out the silk separator.

“Did you hear that? My friend wants to go faster. I expect us to be at the palace in ten minutes or else!”

What had once been a moderate pace quickly picked up into a fast jog as the nameless and featureless servants pushed themselves to meet the impossible deadline. How pointless. The Royal Fire academy was thirty minutes away on foot; even if they rushed (and they were), there was little chance of meeting the deadline. Mai did have to admit it was funny watching her friends bounce up and down in time with the palanquin. Even Azula, so perfect and poised, could not make this activity look elegant.

“It’s going so fast!” Ty Lee squealed before she and Mai jerked backward and landed in a pile of limbs and pillows.

As Mai predicted, the servants did not make it in time. The lead carrier apologized profusely to the Princess tapping her spiked foot in irritation between gasping for air. Never one to miss scolding another, Azula took three minutes out of her day to remind the servants who they worked for and who they should please if they wanted to keep their jobs.

“Wow can you believe this place?”

There was a stark difference between the outside and what was behind the wall. Outside the perimeter, there had been several lush gardens and villas accessible to the royal family. From a brief glance Mai witnessed such a variety of plants and trees that it made Auntie Mura’s floral shop look run down. However, inside was devoid of the green warmth, replaced with barren rocks and steep, treacherous hills anyone could trip and kill themselves on. Perhaps that was the point.

Honestly, the structure was a bit simpler than Mai had been led to believe. The palace was a large singular tower with three distinct wings, each devoted to their own purpose. The innermost one tucked away and reserved for the daily lives of the royal family.

“How are we supposed to get in?” Mai found herself asking.

“Hey dum-dums, you’re not allowed to go off without me.” Azula shooed off the servants and ran to catch up with her friends who stood at the royal entrance. 

“There’s a hidden door, Grandfather only opens the front gate for real when there's important Fire Nation business.”

Going to the middle of the gate Azula opens a more manageable door and doesn’t bother to hold the door open for either of her friends.

Azula ushers them forward and begins the tour of her super cool, amazing, bestest palace in the entire world. There's a gallery, a spa, you don’t have a spa do you Ty lee, a courtyard, training areas for fire bending and of course the throne room.

“That’s where Grandfather works,” The Princess gloats, “You won’t get to meet him because you’re not important.”

Mai gulps and is happy to ignore the towering gold-plated door decorated with scenes of ferocious dragons. She follows Azula noting her effortless comfort while navigating the palace. On the other hand, both Mai and Ty Lee were too busy staring wide-eyed at the ceilings' height that extended past the warmth and shine of the thousands of candles employed.

Azula leads them back outside into one of the royal gardens where a beautiful woman wearing layers and layers of meticulously embroidered silk all in different shades of red, pink, and gold. She sat near the edge of the pond, brushing her thick hair behind her ear, and whispering the words of whatever she was currently reading. What could possibly hold the woman’s attention the curious side of Mai wants to know.

.-.-.-

Ursa’s entire body goes rigid when she hears the garden door's creek signaling that her peaceful afternoon has come to an end. Snapping the book shut, she turns and lets out a breath when she sees Azula and two unfamiliar looking girls stationed behind her.

“Azula, darling, welcome home,” Getting up she goes to her daughter and leans down to press a wet kiss against Azula’s chubby cheek. A kiss that Azula sticks her tongue at and wipes away. They’d talk about manners later.

“Stop it Mom you’re being gross.”

“Azula, you never told us your mom was so pretty!” The bright summer one beamed. It was the kind of smile that quickly grabbed attention and kept it. The little ball of energy reminded Ursa of the young dancers back in Hira’a who had practiced their craft and performed for hundreds. Ursa had admired them and their dedication. To think she’d once had the chance to perform with them.

But that was another life ago.

“And what’s your name?” Ursa asked.

“Ty Lee.”

“It’s a beautiful name.”

“You think so? I think so too. I was the lucky one of my sisters, oh I have five identical sisters, but I always thought I got the best name. What kind of name is Ty Lat anyway? Except for Ty Lin, she has a pretty name too, I guess. Oh, and this is Mai, she can be a bit shy. Come on Mai!” Ty Lee elbows the sullen doll-like girl who’d yet to say anything.

“Hello, you can call me Lady Ursa; what is your name, sweetie?”

“Mai.” She bows politely, precisely the way mother Michi taught. An action Mai had perfected and converted to muscle memory before her fifth birthday.

Unlike Ty Lee, Mai commanded no attention and could easily be lost in a crowd. Her features were harsh and angular, even at such a young age. Ursa notes that Mai’s porcelain face betrayed little, allowing one to see what they wished before moving on. Ebony hair placed up in fire red ribbons. She was the model fire nation child. With a face that once again reminded Ursa of her early years in the theatre where one mask could only betray one emotion.  
.-.-.-.-.-  
This would be the worst night of his life, quite possibly the worst night in the history of the worst nights. As if Azula and her crazy antics weren’t enough, Azula had somehow convinced their parents into allowing her to have a sleepover with her friends. Stupid Azula, she always got everything she wanted from Dad’s attention to being better at her forms than him. 

And he was older!

Zuko made a point to ignore the numerous servants who felt the need to check in on him and walked speedily through the villas surrounding the Fire Lord’s palace. Usually a stroll through his mother's favorite flowers managed to cool him down, but instead, he goes directly for the turtle duck pond and drops to the ground like a sack of unwanted scrolls.

“Zuko, come meet your sister’s friends.” He turns in on himself, intent on ignoring his mother and focusing on the ants crawling on the loose dirt that made up the garden. Over on the other side of the grounds, Ursa huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

“Manners, Zuko.” The slight edge in her voice was enough to lift Zuko off the ground and bring him over to the three girls. 

“Azula go ahead and introduce your friends to your older brother.”

Said girl groaned.

“Fine..but only because Mom made me. This is Ty Lee,” Azula gestured to the girl on the right then to the left. “And this is Mai, and they’re my friends, got it? Happy now Mom?” Azula bats her eyes innocently.

“Very. Zuko what do you say?”

“You just said my name, they already know it! I shouldn’t have to introduce myself.” They were Azula’s friends which meant they were exactly like his younger sister. Annoying. How could mom even allow such a thing?  
“I’m not going to repeat myself, young man.”

“Whatever! I’m Zuko, Azula’s older brother. Its been a pleasure meeting you.” And without a single bow or t offering his hand, the young Prince turned swiftly to stomp towards the villa. 

“Excuse me girls. I have to go have a talk with my son.” Scroll in hand, Ursa followed in his footsteps.  
-.-.-.-.-.-  
Well that was different. Mai knew Azula had a brother, but to her pleasant surprise, he was nothing at all like the knights in those stupid storybooks.

“My brother is such a dum-dum.” Azula states plainly, “But forget about him. We’re playing tag and Mai’s it!”

“Wheee! Mai’s it!! Mai’s it!” She fights the temptation to block her ears against Ty Lee’s shrill shrieking

“No fair!” Mai yells without thinking.

“You’re right it's not fair, but I’m the princess, and this is my sleepover.” Unable to say anything or retaliate Mai clenches her fist and does as she’s told.

Sometimes when she is playing with Azula and Ty Lee, Mai manages to forget. She can pretend that these two girls are her friends who all enjoyed each other’s company. Sulking off towards the pavilion, Mai began counting, her ears seeking and searching for any out of place sounds that did not belong in a garden. For instance, Ty Lee’s gleeful giggles somewhere near 10’oclock or Azula’s hard shoes crunching what few leaves remained near the large winding tree.

Mai’s position in the middle of the garden strategy dictated she go after Azula, who was probably hiding behind the large slope. Playing towards her friend's ego, Mai turns and races off in the direction she’d last heard Ty Lee’s giggles. She found herself facing a great expanse of nothingness, all empty but for a few shrubs keeping with the gardens theme. There were no rocks and no trees to climb. Two things Ty Lee loved to use whenever she was hiding

Not for the first time that day, Mai wished she had at least one knife to play with. To trace her finger along the sharp edge and relieve the growing sense of boredom in her chest. Tag was dumb, all they did was run around, and in the process, she got all sweaty and gross. Not to mention, it brought out both Azula’s and Ty Lee’s worst sides.

Both were extremely competitive.

But tag was one of Princess Azula’s favorite games. Not that it could be called a game when Azula played, it was more akin to war exercises.

Mai shifts her weight to her toes and crouches down. Sensei was always talking about seeing your surroundings through your enemy's eyes and Ty Lee was a few inches shorter. Another quick glance around showed little difference except it was easier to peer underneath the villa foundation.

Ah Ha!

It made sense for Ty Lee to utilize her smallness and flexibility. Mai ducked under the planks of wood and was immediately surrounded by darkness. There was no light under the villa except the areas that the sun illuminated near the corners, and cobwebs deterred Mai’s slow forward pace. She didn’t even want to imagine what kind of gross things lived under here or her mother’s shrikes when she returned home, her school uniform ruined.

Crawling further into darkness, it didn’t take long for her eyes to adjust. She had to move slowly in fear of headbutting one of the hundreds of stands holding up the giant villa just above her. Every movement strained the floorboards from the slamming of a door (zuko) to servants gentle scurrying as they finished their daily tasks.

She didn’t particularly care for small spaces, nor did she favor expansive ones. But if the seven-year was being honest with herself, the fact that she was under just a large villa with nothing but the stands preventing it from falling and crushing her to death. Her heart races, and sweat begins to pool on her forehead. Eager to get out, Mai crawled forward, straining both her eyes and ears for any suspicious movements of which there were none. Her hands extended, she found the smooth edge of the nearest frame and effortlessly pulled herself over.

“Haha fooled you Mai!” a familiar laugh got her attention, and outside in the sunlight stood Ty Lee giggling. So she wasn’t under the house, and it was all a trick. It wasn’t often, but Ty Lee could be plenty tricky when the time called for it. Maybe it had something to do with having five sisters, or perhaps she wasn’t as dumb as she pretended.  
Unwilling to stay underneath the villa anymore Mai crawled towards the light, catching plenty of spider webs in her mouth and hair ribbons.  
Grumbling the entire time upon surfacing into the light she threw a glance around the garden in search for Ty Lee who had seemingly once again vanished.  
“Ughh I ruined my uniform.” She sank back on her knees, feeling her mask slip further and further into a frown.  
“This is dumb!” Upon further inspecting, her uniform, which mother required to stay in the utmost superb condition, was covered in loose spider webs that refused to relinquish their grip. Worse off, wet clay had ingrained itself into the fibers, and no matter how much she swiped away at it, the stain only got bigger.  
“No, you’re dumb,” Azula called out from her hiding spot in the wisteria trees across the pond.  
“Azula that’s not very nice. Apologize to Mai.” At that point Ursa had come out of the main house no doubt to make sure Azula didn’t get too rowdy or try to set something on fire. What was meant to be a semi relaxing time ended up crouching over mai and placing a hand on her shoulder. Mai tensed at the unfamiliar feeling and Ursa immediately removed her hand.

“Sorry….not.” The last part was said in secret to Ty Lee.

“Come on Mai let us get you cleaned up. You two girls behave. It’s almost dinner time.”

“Is Dad going to be there?” Azula sprints forward. 

“Yes, which means I don’t want any more mischief from you, young lady.”  
.--.-.-.--  
Not wanting her child left unsupervised Ursa calls one of Azula’s favorites nursemaids. She wasn’t actually sure if Azula had favorites. Still, out of the six of them, Biyu was the only one who escaped without any significant burns. With clear instructions, Ursa squeezed Mai’s hand and led her up the stairs, past the outrageous entranceway, and into the parlor.

“I hope you don’t mind wearing some of Azula’s clothing.”  
Mai shakes her head and easily allows herself to be led further into the house. Ursa points out the different rooms where they would be eating tonight, a few of the servants whose faces Ursa hoped both Mai and Ty Lee would become familiar with. She tells herself that Azula had managed to make two friends by herself. Hopefully, those friends would be a good influence on her, perhaps mellow her out.  
Maybe…

Hopefully…

She picks out one of her favorite hanfu’s for Mai. Azula would not mind...much. Ursa sighed in the back of her mind; as much as she loved her daughter, Azula could be a handful. From wreaking havoc for the servants to having screaming matches with Ursa whenever she didn’t get her way. Ursa runs her hand over the robe, which was imported from the earth kingdom and made of the highest quality silk.  
According to Uncle Iroh, it was very popular with the little girls from the upper ring and who had gushed in a letter at seeing his niece looking so cute.  
Azula hated it. She hated anything from other nations.  
“Here we are. Go ahead and toss your uniform to the side. The servants will launder it and have it ready for you tomorrow.”  
Mai moved like one of the mechanical parts Ozai was so fascinated by like she’d been designed to do one thing only. Ursa wondered which movements scared her more, Azula’s brash militaristic style or this. Not saying anything, Ursa helps Mai into the hanfu making sure the right label was in place before tying off the white slash.  
To be honest, Mai looks a bit washed out in the vibrant red and white colors.  
“There we go. Let me redo your hair, okay?”  
Mai nods again and the two take up residence on the edge of Azula’s large bed. Humming gently to herself, the silk ribbons come out quickly and, along with it, a cascade of most delicate hair Ursa had ever seen.  
-.-.-.-  
“Mom! Mom! Ughhh… What’s she doing here?” Prince Zuko springs into his sibling’s room, seemingly out of breath. He skids to a stop, golden eyes narrowing at Mai, who was currently having her hair brushed by his mother of all things.

“Manners Zuko.” Ursa reminds her son with a tut. Zuko huffs. Then he glances down at the separation between the hallway and Azula’s room. His lanky body hesitates as if he can’t decide if he should cross the threshold or not, like he fears what Azula may do to him. Ursa meets his gaze, and the fear melts. If mom is in there and a friend, then it should be fine.

Ursa makes room for her son, who flings himself onto the bed and curls at her back, seeking familiarity and warmth.

“Now, what did you want to tell me?” She picks out the spider webs and reaches for a wooden brush to start combing out the waves in Mai’s hair.\

The boy shrugs, his earlier excitement all but vanished in the presence of the young girl currently sitting straight as a nail.

“You had a lesson with Master Piandao. How did that go?”

For the first time in minutes, Mai's attention was seemingly drawn.

“Fine…We did drills and worked on my stances. No big deal.”

“What kind of drills?” At long last Mai finally speaks up to both Ursa and 

Zuko’s surprise. The Prince turns, straining his neck to meet Mai’s dark gaze.

“What?”

“What kind of drills?” She repeats this time a bit slower in case he might be stupid.

“Do you like swords?”

“Knives.”

Ursa remains quiet, careful to pick at any tangles as she runs her fingers through Mai’s thick black locks.

“What use are knives when you’re going up against a sword?” Zuko sits up and shifts a bit closer.

“Knives can kill you from a distance. You don’t need to get close.” Zuko pauses as if he’d never taken that into consideration. Ursa contentedly ties off the braid.  
“You can show her later right now it’s almost time for dinner.” Ursa puts away the comb and goes to gather up the discarded school uniform. Upon closer inspection, the stain doesn’t seem so bad. If the servants got it in the wash soon enough, it would be fine. Otherwise, the family would just replace it.

Zuko leads the group out of Azula’s room and towards the formal dining area where the family and their guests would be eating.

Dinner was surprisingly pleasant, all things considered. Ozai arrived late after being held up in a meeting with his father. Once he was settled, the servants started bringing various dishes. Dinner that night consisted of long grain rice, roast duck with seasoned vegetables, and a simple broth. Ozai put on his charming prince face, playing attentive to both her and the children. He even went out of his way to question Azula’s friends about their family and school.

Ozai grinned at Ty Lee antics and acted surprised when she informed him that Fire Lord Sozin had defeated the air nomads.

“I thought you knew everything Dad.” Azula marveled.

“No it turns out you and your friends might be smarter than me.”

While splattering more seasoning onto the rice, Ty Lee gasped. Mai ignored the spice when Zuko offered it.

Ozai even responded favorably when Zuko told him about his lesson with Piandao.

Ursa hated him for it. Hated how easily the monstrous man could put on a smile and charm everyone around him. It reminded her of their times at the beach when calm overtook him and the family was actually happy. In those early days, she naively believed that kindness might carry over from the beach but Ozai had been a disappointment each time.

And she was sick of disappointment.

“Azula that’s enough spice,” Ursa nods, and one of the servants comes to refill her daughter's water glass.

“But I want to eat it like Dad.” Azula whines but doesn’t turn it down. In fact she takes giant gulps and swabs away at the sweat growing on her brow.  
“One day Azula, for now, listen to your mother.” Ozai places a gentle hand on Azula’s head. Ursa wants to reach forward, to smack Ozai’s hand away from her children and run away. Sometimes when she lay in bed at night, she could not sleep and miss home she’d think about it. But the fantasy always ended before it began, and then both Azula and Zuko would be punished.

No. As much as Ursa hated Ozai, for now her children were safest beside him.

“You girls are here on an extraordinary day,” Ozai announces once the dinner plates and remaining food had been cleared away. He shifts into a more comfortable position and that’s when one of the cooks came in holding a box. What could be in the box Ursa couldn’t begin to guess.

“I was in upper Caldera today and heard that the mochi was especially good today.”

All the children gasp at the mochi revealing a different assortment of flavors and colors. Packed together tightly, Ursa counted enough for each kid to get one plus extra for later.

“Oh goodie I haven’t had mochi since New Years.” Ty Lee goes for pink, strawberry to match her pink uniform.

Mai shifts forward to better get a look, and the gleam in her eyes told Ursa that the mochi might be the first thing she found enjoyable that evening. Well, besides the knife talk.

“Actually Dad, Mai doesn’t like mochi. Do you Mai?”  
.-.--.  
Mochi. It was only on special occasions that Mai could have such a treat and the fact that the Prince of the Fire Nation had just gifted her, and everyone else just made it more special.

“Is that right?” Ursa questions. She must have seen how interested Mai had seemed. Another failure on her part. This is what happened whenever she showed interest. Azula would say something, and usually, something would happen to that something.

From across the table, Mai’s eyes dart forward at Azula, who was happily pulling at her red bean paste treat. She sits back on her heels, ignoring the mouthwatering orange mango treat. Her eyes only glance at Zuko’s choice: matcha tea.

That would have been her second choice.

“It’s true.”

“Well I apologize for not knowing.” 

“It’s fine your Majesty, it’s not like you knew.” Mai finds herself lying. “In fact, why don’t you have mine Azula?”

“Are you sure?” Azula questions as if she had not planned this from the very beginning.

“Of course.”

“Wonderful.”

“Is there anything else we can get you Mai?” Ursa says and the cook who delivered the mochi was once again at their beck and call. Mai noticed he seemed a bit sweatier than what was considered appropriate.

“No thank you.” She assures the group and the chef. Azula eagerly reaches for the mango mochi and goes about pulling it apart and throwing it into her mouth. Mai notices she doesn’t even take the time to appreciate the tangy goodness or the unique texture.

Once everyone had finished their desserts and tea had been brought out Ursa made a note of the time and clapped her hands together.

“All right girls, time to get ready for bed."

“but I’m not tired yet” It would be a lot more convincing if Ty Lee wasn’t struggling to sit upright.  
.-.-.-  
Summer nights were always the worst. People liked to believe the royals were immune to the heart, that they didn’t feel the heavy humid air stick to their bodies through the silk and linen. They were wrong. How many times had he fallen asleep only to wake up a few hours later, his brow lined with sweat and mouth dry like a desert. Ice water helped, but until there was a convenient way to pump cold air through the vents, Zuko and every Fire Nation member would have to suffer in silence. 

Unable or unwilling to remain among the damp sheets, Zuko pulls on a fresh pair of trousers and ties a silk slash around himself. Light on his feet, just like his fire bender teachers and master Piandao said, he shifts his weight to his toes and sneakily sneaks out of his room and down the hall. 

Usually he might go to the kitchen for ice, but the evening air calls him. The night might be sticky, but the running fountain would offer more relief than ice, and he wouldn’t have to speak with anyone either.

He finds her humming (badly) and kicking her feet among the dozens of dolphin koi living their fountain lives. Her black hair has been let loose, cascading down her back like a river of spilled ink. Were he one of the poet's mom was enthralled with, he might make a sonnet or haiku...but that’s dumb. 

And she’s dumb.

He thinks she notices him cause at one point, she stops humming and doesn’t start up again.

“What are you doing out here?”

Mai shrugs, as if it was a complete answer to his query. 

“Well?”  
“Ty Lee kicks in her sleep.” That’s all she needs to say for him to imagine three little girls all tucked into the same bed. What was hot for him must have been scorching for her and Mai like him had sought the gentle breeze of the garden air.

Zuko sits quietly, thumbing his hands together, and wondering if he should say something. Then decides against it because Mai is Azula's friend, and girls are dumb. An image of his mother chiding him about his manners comes to the front of his mind, but he’s quick to swat it and a night cicada away.

“What are you doing?”

“Stupid bugs.”

“Weirdo.” Unlike Azula there’s no hint of malice in her voice. Mai states it as plainly as if she’s reading the date or announcing the weather.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a one-shot but it got too out of hand and quickly became a two shot. Likes and comments are always a thrill and feed my ego. Also I'm in grad school now.....whew


End file.
